


Would You Let Me

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dom Harvey Specter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Gangbang, Submissive Rachel Zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Rachel have an established BDSM relationship.  Rachel has a fantasy idea that she proposes to Harvey; to make sure she's ready, he has a field trip in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Let Me

He had asked her for a list of her fantasies. She had given them to him and he had made careful, mental note of them. He had not, however, asked her for any elaboration since then. So, when she mentioned something new to him over dinner, he had a hard time controlling his surprise.

The idea was intriguing enough, but he wasn't sure she was ready for full-on participation yet. That didn't stop him from arranging a little field trip. (A trip that Donna decided to tease him about once she found out.)

Rachel seemed a little confused when he picked her up. But, she was dressed for their 'outing' as he had suggested - much like that evening at the nightclub that started their unusual relationship. The jeans she wore hugged her hips and the flirty top was sexy without being revealing. He loved it.

He told her there was one more thing before they left. He put a slender black collar around her neck. Then he explained that it would make things easier for her where they were going. He knew she wouldn't fully understand until they reached their destination.

At the club, they stepped out of the car and Harvey led her inside. He watched her look around, take in the scene. She kept looking back at him, then to the people playing and resting around the room. He gave her a gentle nod, indicating she was free to explore and watch. He did inform her to not be intrusive or disrespectful (not that he thought she'd be either of those things). She nodded back and stepped away.

Harvey let Rachel explore the club for a bit before he went looking for her. He slid his hand to the small of her back and whispered, "Having a good time, Ms. Zane?" in her ear.

She turned away from the intense flogging scene and smiled at him with a little nod.

"Good," he said. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

She grinned at him, almost bouncing - either in excitement or nervousness. He brushed a hand over her hair, which seemed to calm her a little. She leaned into him as they walked to another section of the club.

They stepped into a more private room where a woman was laid out on a sort of table, thoroughly enjoying herself. Harvey watched Rachel's reaction as it dawned on her what she was seeing. The woman on the table was sucking off at least three guys, three was another woman wearing a strap-on fucking the first woman's pussy, and three or four other people lingering around to have their own turn.

Rachel leaned in close to whisper in Harvey's ear, "There are ten people over there with her." Her voice was tight and pitched up.

He turned his nose into her hair to whisper back, "I know. That's the idea."

He felt her body shiver against him. He rubbed a hand up and down her back.

"Just watch," he told her when she looked like she wanted to say something else.

Several minutes later, she asked him, "If I told you I wanted to do that, would you let me?" A pause. "Given the rules."

He grinned at her. "The rule states 'without my permission', therefore, Ms. Zane, if I _let_ you, then it's not in violation of the rule."

"Right. But would you let me?"

"I might." It wasn't a lie. He would let her, if she decided it was something she truly wanted to do.

She licked his ear. "Can I do it now?" she asked.

He almost laughed, thinking she was joking. The look on her face said she wasn't. "Are you sure you're ready for ten guys - or girls - at a time?" This wasn't him trying to discourage her, just asking her to look at the situation realistically. There was a lot for her to consider. The dynamics of their existing relationship wouldn't change for him unless something dramatically changed for her. The thought of that bothered him a little, but not enough to stop her from trying something that interested her.

She gave him a look. "I've been thinking about it for weeks. The people here know you - or of you - based on the reception we've gotten. Everyone plays safe. Is there a reason I shouldn't do it?"

He shook his head. Her logic was sound. "Not at all." He pointed to the other 'table' across the room. "It's all yours. Ready and waiting." She had to do this on her own. He wouldn't make her do anything.

Her big brown eyes blinked up at him. "Really?" she asked and he nodded. "Can I say I only want guys?" He nodded again. "Will you be one of them?"

He frowned at her. "Be one of what?"

"One of the guys fucking me," she clarified.

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

It was her turn to frown. "Why not?"

"Because I don't have fantasies of participating in a gangbang." He pressed a hand to her cheek. "But that doesn't mean that I'm going to stop you from trying things."

Rachel bit her lip, obviously thinking for a moment. "Harvey," she said, "I don't want to do it if you're not going to be part of it."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'll watch all you want, but that's as participatory as I get on this one."

She nodded at him. "Can I think about it some more?"

"Always."

"Okay," she said and leaned her head against his chest. "Can we go look at some other toys now?" she asked and he could tell she was trying not to grin.

"Yes. Yes we can."


End file.
